


Falling again | Jikook

by chubsgcf



Category: SF9 (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Childhood Friends, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Forests, M/M, Partners in Crime, Prince Park Jimin (BTS), Royalty, fugitive jungkook, jikook - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubsgcf/pseuds/chubsgcf
Summary: “Your flattery has no effect on me you fool.” He scowled, holding out his sword in front of him towards Jungkook. “I’m the only one who knows of this place. Explain yourself.”“Is that so? Then why am I here hmm?”“Ugh, you’re so sketchy!” He huffed, walking closer till the sword could almost reach Jungkook’s neck.“I’m sketchy? You’re the one with a sword!” Jungkook defended himself, rapidly looking at the sword and then to the other guy’s face.~In which young Prince Jimin of Asilyra meets a small brown haired boy while lost in a forest.10 years later Fugitive Jungkook returns to the kingdom, but Jimin no longer remembers him as his childhood friend.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook & Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin
Kudos: 8





	1. The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Ao3 fic ever! I hope you guys enjoy it I've worked very hard on this! It will be a long story btw, expect a lot from Prince Jimin and Fugitive Jungkook! I will try to update as much as I can as well! - Duke

* * *

Jimin could feel the darkness of the night pressing him down, suffocating him slowly. Despite the tall looming trees around him, the air was still chilly, causing Jimin to shrink ever so slightly into the protection of the huge trunks. Where was he? Why did he have to venture so far? The silvery moonlight shimmered through the branches, however Jimin still had to squint in order to make out his surroundings. 

After wandering for a while, Jimin found a creek, it flowed slowly, the faint sound of water moving down the stream putting Jimin at ease. He sat down at the base of a huge oak tree, hugging his knees as he waited. What he was waiting for he didn’t know. Maybe he was hoping for a Jeonsa (warrior) to come to his safety. 

And soon enough he heard rustling coming from the opposite side of the bank. An assassin perhaps? Jimin gulped, grabbing a rock and gripping it with all his might. As if that would help him. The noises suddenly came to a stop and a boy, possibly younger than Jimin appeared. He fixed his brown hair, before catching eyes with Jimin. 

“Stay back! I’m the prince of Asilyra you don’t wanna mess with me!” Jimin yelled, scooting closer to the tree. 

“I’m not going to hurt you your highness... What is someone as noble-like as you doing here at night?” He questioned, crossing over the river on tiny rocks that Jimin could barely see. He landed on the other side gracefully, sitting down on one knee to address the prince. 

“I-I’m l-lost...” Jimin mumbled, embarrassed by having to confess how childish he was to the younger.

“Ah really? I can help you! I live in this forest so I know my way around here.” He stood up, laughing to make Jimin more comfortable. He seemed to be adjusting his choice of words as well, which Jimin could tell instantly. 

“I don’t need any help!” Jimin huffed, crossing his arms and pouting. He looked away, refusing to maintain eye contact with the stranger in an attempt to restrain himself. If he met eyes with the bunny-like human, Jimin would follow him to the ends of the earth.

“You can call me Jeon.” He grinned, holding out his hand for Jimin to shake.

Fuming, Jimin slapped away his hand. “Who do you think you are!” 

Jeon tilted his head, pressing a finger to his lips to comprehend Jimin’s question. He must have not heard my introduction, Jeon thought. “I’m Jeon!” 

Jimin sighed, before giggling at Jeon’s misunderstanding. 

Jeon held out his hand once again, and Jimin wearily obliged. 

“I’ll lead the way!” Jeon said holding Jimin’s hand gently and lifting him up.

Jimin couldn’t help but blush, but thankfully his red cheeks were hidden by the night sky. What he once was afraid of was now his savior, how embarrassing. 

That night, as they scampered past slender trees, stumbling over roots and patches of grass, Jimin’s head was only full of thoughts about the interesting boy in front of him. He was afraid of his heartbeat being heard as he looked down at their hands.

And finally, they arrived at the castle. The castle was snow white, towering over the rest of the kingdom. The towers were sharp, and the tops of it were tinted blue. Jeon pulled Jimin down so that they both were crouching behind a bush. There were guards everywhere, despite them being nearby the back of the castle. 

“What now prince?” Jeon whispered, turning his head to face Jimin, his breath tickling Jimin’s nose. They were too close...

Jimin coughed before looking at their situation. 

“I’ll just go the same way I came out of the castle. I'll probably get scolded but it's my fault anyway.” Jimin murmured, already standing up.

Jeon stood up as well and finally let go of their intertwined hands. “Well I guess this is goodbye.” He giggled, waving a farewell at Jimin.

“Wait! Listen um...tomorrow...meet me in front of the bridge to the castle.” Jimin nervously squeaked. “If you’re not there by 5:00...I’ll chop off your head!” 

“Okay! See you then!” Jeon whisper-shouted, his eyes gleaming with innocence as if he didn’t hear Jimin’s threat of execution.

Jimin bit his lip, wanting to continue talking to Jeon, however he turned around and ran towards the guards.

By the time Jimin looked back, Jeon was already gone. 

* * *

That night, Jimin couldn’t sleep. He sat by his window, his head resting on his arm on the windowsill as he thought about Jeon. All his sorrows from hours before had washed away and all Jimin could do was wait for the moon to disappear. After hours of staring at the sky, Jimin dozed off, dreaming only of a certain boy with brown hair, grinning under the moonlight. 


	2. Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet, once again.

“Prince Jimin where are you going?” A maid yelled, gripping a plate full of various kinds of fruits as she chased after the young boy.

“Eunji I’m going to meet someone today!” Jimin yelled, turning around to face her.

“Do you have permission? Ever since yesterday, I’m not sure your father would want you wandering outside.” 

Jimin crossed his arms, his foot tapping the floor aggressively. “I don’t care what he thinks. He never asks for my opinion before doing things anyway!”

She sighed, despite having a tiny smile on her face. “I understand,” She held the boy’s hands before whispering in his ear. “I will allow you to leave as long as you don’t tell anyone.” 

He nodded frantically, his anger automatically vanishing. “Will do Eunji! If any of my family members ask, tell them I’m in bed and that I feel sick!”

She slightly bowed her head to him before offering up the tray she had in her hands.

He grabbed a handful of grapes and an apple, before running through the castle doors.

Jimin sprinted past the guards, who all bowed before him. After he had passed them, they glanced worriedly at each other, wondering if they should’ve allowed the prince to leave. By the time they decided they should go after him and question where he was headed, he was already too far away. 

Jimin began to slow down, walking along the huge overpass that connected the castle to the rest of the kingdom. Water ran underneath, and a series of plain arches were at the end of the overpass. On each arch lay a Moonoot, a huge feline with wings and huge paws that had claws that extended to half of its size when threatened. They were protectors of this castle when the guards weren’t able to hold back enemies or when they sensed a threat. They had the ability to speak the same language as Jimin, but they only used their voices on rare occurrences.

Jimin waved at them before reaching the last arch. He pricked up promptly when he saw Jeon stiffly standing in front of him. 

“Prince Jimin! Hi-“ Jeon was instantly interrupted and pulled along by Jimin. The prince seized Jeon’s shirt with his fist, contemplating on holding Jeon’s hand but opting out due to sheer embarrassment. 

“Where are we going?” Jeon muffled, turning his head to peer at Jimin. He was quite confused and uncomfortable getting dragged through the streets. 

Jeon hastily was dropped onto the floor, in what seemed to be a dark alley. 

Jimin scoffed, wiping his hands on his dark brown cloak. “Don’t you see I’m wearing a disguise? Next time refer to me as Jimin only!”

Jeon pressed his hands onto the ground, looking like a rabbit with his legs in a squatting position. He eagerly exclaimed, “Does that mean we’re friends?” 

“PFFT!” Jimin stared at Jeon in disbelief. “You do know that it’s an honor to befriend a royal member right? I will accept your offer but keep in mind that I could care less if I am deemed as your friend.” He covered his face with his hand, trying to hind the faint blush on his cheeks. Jimin was always isolated from others, and this was the only time he had made a true friend. He tossed his apple towards Jeon, which landed in his hands before he happily began munching on it.

Great. Jimin was talking to himself at this point. It was like Jeon had totally forgotten what they were talking about. 

After a few moments of silence, thankfully as Jimin had finally stopped blushing, Jeon leaped to his feet, the already finished apple being discarded on the floor. 

“You really do look like a bunny...” Jimin uttered, grabbing his hoodie and bringing it down to cover his face, in order to hide his facial expressions from the other boy. 

Jeon must’ve not heard him because he began to energetically tap Jimin’s shoulder asking where they were headed. 

“You’ll see,” Jimin replied, leading the curious boy to a fence which Jimin then proceeded to climb over. 

“Hey, how old are you anyway bunny?” 

Jeon swiftly jumped over the fence, quicker than Jimin to his surprise. 

“9...and you?” He asked as he contemplated why Jimin had called him bunny. 

“10! Hah!” He chirped, walking backward as they were reaching their destination. The houses here seemed dark and gloomy even in the daylight. They looked abandoned or in poor shape, and Jimin stiffened at the sight but tried to ignore the aura in the area. 

This part of town was filled with poor or shady people and Jimin would rather not tiptoe here but it was the only way to get to his secret place. He had found it one day after running away from the palace, something Jimin realized that he did a lot. The palace may be more beautiful than this dump but he would much rather go through this dark area than listen to his father degrade him. 

Despite Jimin going through this place multiple times, Jeon looked more relaxed. The smaller boy must’ve been used to this sort of sight. He gritted his teeth, feeling responsible since these were his subjects. 

They were met with a huge log that was facing upwards. It was slightly hanging over a small stream, which though small, was not small enough to easily cross over. Jimin stood at the very end, Jeon cautiously following suit.  
The trunk moved downwards and landed on the outside, shaking from the forced movement. When they crossed over it, ducks that were swimming on top of the stream squawked at the intruders, probably due to the noise startling them. Jeon waved, while Jimin covered his ears, groaning out loud.  
Most birds have always annoyed him. His pet especially would bring him dead birds, and Jimin would always scream, forcing his servants to dispose of the corpses. 

They were met with only brush by the end of the path and as Jeon wondered how much longer they would have to walk, Jimin pushed back tree branches and disappeared out of sight.

Jeon hurriedly chased after him in fear of getting lost but he stopped in his tracks as he looked at the view. Before he could continue marveling at the scene, a branch Jeon had been previously holding away from him was let go, and Jeon was slapped back to reality. He stifled a yelp, snapping at the poor branch before rushing over to where Jimin was.

The ground was mostly covered in short grass, with rocks scattered around. The lake in front of them was mysterious dark blue and looked beautiful with the lilypads and red petals resting on the water. The petals came from a tree, with vibrant fire like-colored flowers. This tree was especially tall, it looked almost ancient. Its long branches extended to hover over the lake, producing much shade. Its roots were also spacious and could serve as an amazing seat in Jeon’s mind. 

Jeon peeked at Jimin, who looked content and at peace with himself. A cold wind blew, strands of Jimin’s blond hair moving with the wind and messing with it. Moments passed, both of them gazing at different views. 

A deer appeared, sniffing the air before staring at the kids. Jeon looked over at where the noise was coming from and somehow the animal and him had an eye contest before the tiny deer leaped back into the bushes, Jeon gasping and rushing to Jimin. 

“Did you see it? Did you?” 

“I did.” Jimin dryly responded, walking towards the water. He dipped his fingers in, the cool sensation making him shiver.

“Is it cold?” Jeon inquired, leaning over the water and ducking his head in it.

“YOU’RE INSANE!” Jimin screeched, stumbling and falling on his bottom as he attempted to get away from the head drenched boy.

“It’s quite chilly.” Jeon sighed, ruffling his hair to get the water out. 

“I’d never put my head in there. The water for some reason is always freezing cold all year long.” Jimin recalled, remembering the year or two he had spent frequently checking the water’s temperature. He even had some of the water heated up at home but it still remained cold. 

“Maybe it has to do with the legend Biblo is always going off about,” Jeon said as he bobbed his head up and down.

“Biblo? That old storyteller?” 

“Yea. He told me that long ago when our gods first introduced humans to the land, one human was incredibly lonely. He drank from a pool of water which was sacred from a goddess’ touch, the goddess of love apparently.”

“Are you saying this lake is basically holy water?”

“I guess you could say that. Once the guy drank it, the water turned ice cold. The water’s temperature could change depending on the person if they experience falling in love. The water could also turn freezing cold again is your love for them is gone, or they themselves are. This was the goddess’ way of helping him and hopefully many others in the future as she felt pity towards humans.” Jeon recited as he looked down at the lake. Water on his head dripped down and formed ripples on the water, making his reflection all distorted. 

“And then?”

“The human had no reason to want the water to stop being cold, however, he would continually check it just in case he had finally achieved love. Years later, he met the love of his life and he checked the water and found it to be warm. His loved one then felt the water as well, and yelped as she was stuck by the freezing cold temperature.”

Jimin gasped, in shock by the sudden twist. “What happened next?” The prince looked down to where Jeon was, but the 9-year-old was no longer there. He was laying down on the grass, blowing into the air, probably in an attempt to whistle. 

Jimin crawled over, laying down beside Jeon. He wanted to hear the rest of the story but that seemed like all Jeon knew or wanted to share. He also had many more questions to ask. If this myth was actually true, if Jimin fell in love would it become warm for him?  
He looked up at the sky, then turned over to glance at what was now the sleeping Jeon. 

Jimin shivered, not from the cold but from all the weird thoughts in his head. He wanted to spend more time with Jeon, despite the fact that his father would yell at him for hanging with a peasant. Jeon was charming, but still very child-like and energetic. Maybe Jeon could train to be Jimin’s personal Jeonsa? In the end, Jimin decided that he’d keep meeting him secretly. 

Jeon's little snores filled the air and Jimin giggled when petals fell on Jeon’s face. Droplets of water rested on his hair, sparkling under the sunset. His chestnut hair covered his eyes slightly, but his long eyelashes were still clearly visible. Jimin counted Jeon’s eyelashes, before going to sleep on the soft light green grass as well.

A hard object jabbed Jimin’s left cheek. He gritted his teeth, using his tongue to press against the item. 

“Cut it out!” Jimin huffed, swatting away the object in order to get more rest. 

Jimin felt his nose tingle, some sort of feather tickling his nose. He wearily opened his eyes and rubbed his nose and was then met with Jeon’s lively pupils. Jeon was leaning over Jimin, his hair most likely being the cause of Jimin’s almost sneezes. The sight above him looked like heaven. 

“An angel...” Jimin murmured, in awe at how the bright sun illuminated Jeon. 

“Hm?” Jeon giggled, leaning closer to pick Jimin off the ground. He held a stick in his hand, which he then threw once he noticed that Jimin was eyeing it. 

Jimin coughed, immediately saying it was nothing before grabbing onto Jeon’s arms to make sure he didn’t slip.

After some effort, Jeon began carrying him, though he looked like he was struggling since Jimin was obviously bigger than him.

“Jeon! Let me go!” He squealed, shrinking at how embarrassing he thought he looked. The prince of Asilyra was being held by a simple commoner. 

“Only if you promise to play with me again!” Jeon grinned, placing his pinky finger in front of Jimin’s face. 

Jimin nodded, slowly letting go of Jeon and interlocking pinkies.

Automatically he was dropped and Jimin stumbled before regaining his balance as well as his dignity. 

“Jimin. It’s getting late. Let’s go back.” 

Jimin huffed, leading the way once again, refused to look back at Jeon. The 9-year-old was persistent though, as he made sure to keep up with Jimin’s fast pace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have read this, thank you so much it means a lot! I will keep working hard I have a lot planned for the two of them, trust the process heh heh. I'm sorry if there are any errors! There is more to each character than I have shown so please wait and see! If you have any questions please ask me!


	3. Stronger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where two boys are determined to change.

“Jimin! You’ve come back very late! Despite my efforts, your father ended up finding out that you have left once again.” Eunji nagged, pulling on Jimin’s ear.

“Eunji I’m sorry forgive mee.” Jimin pleaded, trying to push Eunji away as he squirmed in pain. 

She let go, crossing her arms and tsking. “You went outside without his permission yesterday and now today. You really need to stay out of trouble.” 

“You don’t think he’ll ground me right?” Jimin whimpered, hugging the maid tightly despite shoving her a second ago. 

The maid raised an eyebrow as if confirming what Jimin had already assumed. His father may act like he cares, but he wasn’t the type to punish Jimin. Not that he was spoiled, but because the King had no time to get involved with his son’s shenanigans. He was too busy paying attention to his older brother, the crown prince. 

“On come on, why the sad face. You should be happy that you won’t be punished. Especially since your mother is gone for the week.” Eunji hummed, stroking Jimin’s hair as she spoke. 

“You know why Eunji...”

“Hmm... how about I call a chef to make you your favorite pastry?” 

“PUDDING WITH ROCK CRUMBS?” He screeched, clapping his hands together. 

“Correct. Hurry onto your room.” She softly smiled, heading towards the west side where the kitchen was located. He raced to his room, slamming the door open and sitting down at his desk. His owl, Erwin was perched on top of a chest, spreading his wings as if to greet his owner. Erwin didn’t seem to have any corpses with him today, and this realization caused Jimin to relax. Handling that carnivore was difficult when he ate anything as long as it weren’t human or his own owl species. His owl shrieked, a knock on the door causing his yell of alarm. 

“Come in.”   
Jimin responded, a young maid quickly rushing in to give him his treat before scurrying away from his sight. 

He gobbled down the pudding, before beginning to gnaw on the rock crumbs. Rock crumbs were expensive food but that didn’t matter since he was a royal. It helped with stamina and strength, something Jimin lacked.   
Jimin had been weak since birth so he constantly ate rock crumbs to increase his power. The snack had a hard exterior but the inside was a tasty liquid. 

After finishing his meal, he proceeded to practice the piano. If strength was needed of a royal, so was the arts. Thankfully that was one thing Jimin didn’t have to worry about. His mentors had called him a prodigy in all categories after all. 

After his piano practice, he would take lessons in art and then dancing and singing. He wasn’t quite ready to learn to fight though, since his condition wasn’t quite good. If he could overcome that, Jimin would finally be satisfied. He was determined to become stronger.

—  
Jeon struggled to make his way through the muddy roads, noting the chilly wind that went through the trees. Mud was plastered all over his pants and shoes, and the squishing sound, whenever he took a step forward, seemed never-ending. Fall was coming, and once winter came it’d get harder to meet with Jimin. He had enjoyed the prince’s company lately. It was like a distraction from his problems. He envied Jimin, the boy could have anything with a snap of his fingers. But there still was something about Jimin that Jeon couldn’t figure out. Not that Jeon would seriously try to find out, his attention span wasn’t that large. He eventually came to a stop, glaring down at his house. It was pretty shabby, and small, but Jeon didn’t mind since he barely stayed inside of it. Jeon pushed the door, the sound creaking noise drawing attention to him. 

“Jeon Jungkook! You’ve been gone all day!” A woman with blazing orange hair said as she placed a plate of what seemed like soup on the table in front of him. 

“I’m sorry mother.” Jungkook apologized, taking a seat on a wobbly chair to eat. The soup was stale, and Jungkook struggled to swallow it, but he never had the heart to tell his mother how her cooking really tasted like. 

He didn’t think it was his mother’s bad cooking skills, but the lack of supplies they’ve been getting recently. 

“Will those strangers visit us again?” He questioned after drinking a full glass of room temperature water. 

His mother refilled his cup, humming softly as if to ignore the question. “When they come, I want you to go straight to bed.”

“But mother-“ 

“No buts.”

“Mother, we could always run away! We’d be able to live happily!” 

She let out a deep sigh and shook her head. “They’ll be able to hunt us down. Here you at least have food and a roof underneath your head. Go to your bed now.”

Jungkook furrowed his brows, huffing before leaving the main room. Why couldn’t his father prevent them from entering their house either? It infuriated him how unfair it was. They’d barge into their house and demand for money, which Jungkook’s parents clearly didn’t have.

“Jiho! Welcome home!” Olivia shouted as a thud was heard right after. 

Jungkook peered into a little hole he had carved in the door, watching as his father spun her around, his low chuckle seeming to spread warmth through every corner of the house. 

His father was seen as an icon to many others for his amazing skills in hunting, as well as his husky voice and handsome face. He was polite and never drank to top it off. A perfect man that Jungkook was proud to call his dad. 

An alarming knock shook the house slightly, most likely due to how weak their house was and not due to how strong the knocker was. His father let Olivia down softly and slowly walked towards the door. Jungkook looked outwards, preparing himself for what could happen next. 

“Mr. Wilston and Mr. Brunner. What is it now?” His father let out a fake smile, refusing to let them inside. 

One of them was especially plump, with poor fashion sense despite the clothes they had on looking expensive and clean. The other was creepy looking, with small beady eyes and huge feet. The one with the ugly eyes (which Jungkook presumed to be Mr. Brunner) grunted, cursing under his breath and stepping closer to his father. His huge fancy boots caused the floor to creak, startling Jungkook.

“Your payment is long overdue. We’re tired of waiting for you to pay us back.”

His father was considerably taller than Mr. Brunner, so he glared down at him before replying, “Hunt is scarce this time around. Whatever I end up finding I end up giving most of the money I earn to you two. We might not even have enough funds to last through the winter, yet you think we can pay you back so soon? I need more time.”

Mr. Brunner shoved past, aggressively taking a seat down on the wobbly chair.   
“I’m afraid that’s not possible. We can no longer wait. “   
Mr. Wilston finally moved from his place in the entrance, adding on. “There is however a way where you can quickly pay off the rest of your debt.”

“Which is?” Jiho questioned, still tense and furious by their presence.

They looked around the small area as if they were looking for something.   
“That kid of yours, where is he?” 

“He’s not home.” Olivia gulped, hiding behind her husband. 

“Well...If you were to sell him to us not only will your debt be paid for, you’ll be able to profit from it as well.” 

Jungkook stared down at his palms, rubbing his thumb against his skin constantly to the point of getting a burn. He could no longer move, he was petrified. What if his parents agreed? Would they really sell him off to those men? He tried to reach for the door, wanting to stop his parents from answering in case they would say yes to the offer. His hands shook, and Jungkook cried out, trying desperately to grab onto the handle. His body seemed to break down and be collapsed, beginning to sob hysterically. He didn’t understand why he was acting like this. He should trust his parents that they would never sell him off, but something was preventing him from believing that. 

The noises from his fall and the cries coming out from his mouth must’ve been heard, for the debt collectors entered his room, chuckling at the sight of him. Olivia tried to comfort her son, but the men wouldn’t let her through, She looked on, at the sight of her helpless son, and felt a wave of anger flow through her. For she too, also felt helpless. 

Jiho shoved the men and hollered. “Leave now! We will not be selling our son, ever.”   
He looked furious, his eyes somewhat resembling a golden-like color.   
The men looked taken aback, for his father seemed like he was about to beat them up any second now, so they ran off, muttering under their breaths. 

Olivia rushed to Jungkook’s side, petting his head and whispering sweet words to him. 

“You won’t sell me right?” He cried, desperately clinging onto his mother. 

“I’m sorry you had to hear that Jungkook. We’ll never leave you. Right Jiho?” She soothed, Jungkook nuzzling his head into the crook of her neck. His father nodded in agreement.

“We’ll find a way to pay off our debt, don't worry.” 

“It’s my fault. If I hadn’t gotten sick, you wouldn’t have needed to take out a loan for me.” She sighed, hugging her son close to her. 

“Don’t say that, It’s not your fault. Your health will always be a priority to me” Jiho kissed her forehead, his fists trembling.  
“I should make sure they’re gone.” Jungkook made eye contact with his father, Jiho’s golden eyes fading into brown. He awkwardly looked away, hurrying outside.

Jungkook’s cries had finally stopped, but he continued to sniffle and whimper every now and then. He couldn’t help it. 

He couldn’t stand the thought of being abandoned. The boy needed to prove he was worth keeping to his parents..  
“Mother. I promise I’ll find a way to pay off our debt. You have my word.” 

She laughed a soft and heartfelt laugh, which made Jungkook instantly feel at ease.   
“Go to sleep, my child. Tomorrow is a new day, a clean slate for all of us.” 

And he did, He slept peacefully with his mind full of ideas to help his family. Jungkook was determined to change, to stop being the little boy who couldn’t even move a doorknob.


End file.
